1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to light fixtures and, more particularly, is directed wall mounted swivel lamps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The intensity and orientation of a light source is of key importance in minimizing eye strain, especially when a person is reading or studying for extended periods of time. Wall lamps that have been designed with extensible bodies have suffered from the disadvantage that continued flexing of the internal wire has caused premature failure.